Kadara Deathlie or Kori Anders
by starspider
Summary: My version of how Starfire was born and came to be. Don't own Teen Titans.


Kadara Deathlie or Kori Anders?

By Starspider

"Star, I can't believe you never told us about your other half as you call it!" screamed Robin. "Robin listen to me, I couldn't tell you or anyone even if I want to which I did badly! My mother made me promise not to tell another soul about me being both Kori Anders, second princess of Tameran and Kadara Deathlie, second princess of Setton. Besides Settonians and Tameranians, minus my mother and father all hate each other. Also the reason you and the team found out about this is because Sly called." Starfire yelled back. "Then how were you born then?" asked Robin. "You want to know, here is the story."

The story of Starfire/Kori/Kadara's birth.

**Flashback: 18 years ago**

**Once Queen Luna Anders of Tameran was in ship headed to outer planet meeting when her ship's controls failed and she crashed into the palace of planet of Setton. Luna was fine, but quickly found out she was on one of the most dangerous planets known. King Khan Deathlie of Setton quickly approached Luna's ship ready to fight the unknown being in the ship, but instead he saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. When Queen Luna stepped out the ship, and was really to be killed. What happen next would have surprised anyone both on Setton and Tameran, Khan Deathlie ran up to her and started kissing her on the lips deeply and before Luna knew it she was kissing him back. Luckily no one was there expect Khan's 4½ year old daughter Sly Deathlie, because such behavior would had been foreseen as a Forbidden act. Khan invited Luna to stay on Setton until her ship was repaired; soon they talked about having a hidden relationship. **_**Luna was strongly against it because even she though loved Khan and Khan loved her, they both were married and each of them had a kid. Luna had Koma Anders or Blackfire and Khan had Sly Deathlie. **_** King Khan Deathlie really wanted a relationship even if it had to remain hidden, with Queen Luna Anders. Queen Luna wanted a relationship to, but was afraid of results of it and what if they were caught. Then Khan looked at Luna with his emerald green eyes while waving his long black hair with orange tips at the end of it, as a last attempt to get Luna to agree. Now Luna with her purple eyes and long red like fire hair and orange skin was stubborn, but finally gave in. So for about 4 months they dated each other then one night they took their relationship to next level. Then 2 weeks later, Queen Luna found out she was carrying King Khan's child, she was completely scared about it. She was scared because both of them were still married to different beings. Then they both discussed it and decided their child would mostly raised on Tameran, but during Tameranians summers their child would be on Setton. Then 6 months later, Queen Luna Anders gave birth to a healthy baby girl who looked mostly like her mother expect she had her father's emerald green eyes. The baby girl was to called Kori Anders or Starfire on Tameran and Kadara Deathlie on Setton. Note, Kadara meant neutral innocence meaning her birth parent's one was good (Luna) and one was evil (Khan). Setton was feared because it was mainly a safe place for traveling criminals. Then 2 days after her birth, Kori first saw her father because if Khan were to be seen on Tameran it would basically start a war. Khan and Luna were so happy with their daughter, but decided for her safety; Luna would make her daughter promise not to tell another soul about her real father or her other half.**

**End Flashback**

"So Star, if your mother is good and your father is evil, which are you, just so we are clear?" asked Robin. Star almost felt like crying then because ever since she came to Earth she always tried and mostly was always good. Then she said proudly, "Robin, I have always been and always will be good, expect when I have to be Kadara Deathlie on Setton and that is only for my father, Sly and mine safety." Robin was about to ask another question when he heard Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven listening in from the next room. Then he realized they had heard the whole talk. Then they all came in and each of them had about a million questions to ask Starfire, but they only allowed to ask three questions each. Each of them thoughts long and hard about questions trying to pick to prefect and one they most wanted the answer to.

Notes Everyone's questions are in a different type of writing and Star's answers are bold.

Raven's Questions

How does you father compare to mine?

**First, unlike your father Trigone, my father is no demon. He won battles with a lot of lower level demons. Second, he would never hurt me or use me for his own proposes and he loves and is very good to me.**

Is this why, I could not read your whole mind?

**Yes, royal Settonians have a special ability to be able to prevent empaths from reading their whole mind. I do as well, but it is harder for me to use.**

Do you have a stone of yesson or the special stone that stops EVIL in its tracks like all other royal settonians have?

**Yes, I do have one, but it remains invisible around my neck expect for when I'm on Setton. I never use it because I'm afraid it would fall into the wrong hands.**

Beastboy's Questions

What is your other sister, sly deathlie like?

**Sly is very sweet, stubborn and responsible. Sly is white skinned, has emerald green eyes and black hair with blonde tips at the end of it. She is 5 ½ years older than I am. She is not a traitor like Blackfire was, and she has never hurt me. No, you can not date her, she is married.**

Do you have any pets on setton?

**I do, I have a pet dragon who can also turn into a dog named Dingo Abay Anders Deathlie. He is very kind, just don't anger him or else you're in big trouble.**

Is there Any special kind of fruit there on setton?

**There is a special fruit called a chickenapple has the taste of the apple and all the protein of a chicken and yes it is a fruit. It looks like a mini chicken craved of an apple only it is natural.**

Cyborg's Questions

How is the technically on setton?

**The technically is very advance on Setton even more advance than Earth. They had computers around for 300 years before Earth did. They invented a form of video games 210 years ago.**

What was the first video game invented on setton and who invented it?

**The first video game was invented 208 years ago. It was called Forces of Nature and was invented a dragon named Diana Day.**

Robin's Big Question

Why should we trust you after all this?

**Well, you should and other this secret which I made to promise to keep; I have never kept anything that important from the team and especially from you. I love you Robin, in the same scary way my mother loved my father. **

Then Robin replied, "I love you Star or should I say Kori or Kadara." Then Cyborg yelled, "Who cares man, just kiss her already." They did.

**The **

**End**


End file.
